


oh so sweet

by fancyjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Praise Kink, dahyun just wants to be the best girl for nayeon, dayeon, i think it’s called a praise kink idk, literally just nayeon giving dahyun hickeys, there’s no smut dont bother, yeah thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong
Summary: dahyun is nayeon’s canvas, painted ever so beautifullybased on strawberry by twice do i really have to explain more
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	oh so sweet

dahyun is so, so beautiful. she’s beautiful all the time, but nayeon thinks she’s especially ethereal when she’s in front of nayeon like this. panting slightly, a sheen of sweat covering her porcelain skin, clothes hung loosely over her body as she lays on the bed. and it’s all for nayeon. 

“so, so beautiful.” nayeon murmurs, caressing dahyun’s cheek, loving the way her cheeks colour red almost instantly. she leans down, brushes her lips over dahyun’s, barely a ghost of a kiss. dahyun’s lips chase after hers, only to be pulled away as her body is pinned down to the bed. 

“only for you,” dahyun breathes out, barely a whisper. nayeon loves when dahyun says things like this. loves that dahyun is hers, that dahyun is proud to be hers. 

she smiles, sickeningly sweet, and dahyun knows she’s going to be in for a long night. nayeon leans down, hovers above dahyun just enough so their lips are barely touching. nayeon loves the way dahyun’s eyes flutter close only to open half a second later, heavy lidded as nayeon stares into them, warm and tender. 

she would love to keep dahyun waiting longer, but she can barely stop herself now. dahyun looks so beautiful tonight, an empty canvas all for nayeon to explore and paint. 

she leaves a last, lingering kiss on dahyun’s lips. drags her mouth down to dahyun’s neck, pulling the collar of her shirt down. 

“white looks good on you.” nayeon states, a silent request that dahyun understands almost immediately.  _ wear white more often,  _ dahyun reminds herself silently. she wants to please nayeon. she wants to be the best girl for nayeon, the only girl for her. 

dahyun blushes, “i’ll wear it more often, then.” she smiles slightly, nayeon’s praises ringing in her ears. nayeon smiles at this, too. 

nayeon presses a kiss to dahyun’s neck, soft and sweet. _ a warning for what the night entails.  _

nayeon paints dahyun’s neck a shade of warm hues, red hot — just like how her lips feel against dahyun’s skin. cherry red lips leaving bruises all along dahyun’s skin, sucking and biting mercilessly yet ever so tenderly. her tongue trails not far behind the kisses left by her lips, soothing and warm against the cold air that blows on dahyun’s neck. 

nayeon hits a sensitive spot near her collarbone, and  _ fuck,  _ dahyun can’t help but whimper softly before she catches herself. nayeon doesn’t like it when she’s whiny, she reminds herself. she’s the best girl for nayeon, she  _ is.  _ she’ll prove it tonight. 

nayeon’s mouth pauses when dahyun whimpers, and she feels her mouth curl up into a smirk against her neck. nayeon relishes in the shaky breaths dahyun lets out as her fingers work to unbutton dahyun’s oversized shirt. nayeon works her way down dahyun’s collarbone, to the curve of her breasts, along her stomach. 

dahyun squirms, hands gripping the bedsheets desperately to resist the urge to touch nayeon. she wishes she could; to touch nayeon’s skin, bury her hands in nayeon’s hair. but dahyun is a good girl for nayeon, the best. she’ll prove that she deserves nayeon’s praise. 

nayeon drags her lips across dahyun’s torso to her waist, countless marks in shades of blue and purple. marks of forever after’s and promises of i love you’s. 

nayeon leaves a last kiss on dahyun’s lower stomach, giving her attention to the younger’s thighs. her lips feel like burns on dahyun’s inner thigh, scalding — but dahyun likes the way it does. 

dahyun whimpers again — she can’t stop herself fast enough. the older pauses, shallow breaths hot on her skin. she pulls herself back up, and dahyun shuts her eyes.  _she’s disappointed._

“be a good girl and be quiet for me, won’t you?” nayeon asks, voice sultry and patronising. a last chance for dahyun. she nods quickly, knowing better than to open her mouth again. “good.” nayeon smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

a hand makes its way onto her neck, nayeon’s thumb brushing over the fresh bruises. dahyun gulps as nayeon stares down at her, thumb tracing the outline of her lips. she shifts herself back down, placing her lips once again on dahyun’s thigh. nayeon takes her time, painstakingly slow with every mark she leaves. 

nayeon’s heart swells with pride at how dahyun is listening so well to her, barely moving apart from the heavy breaths she takes. she places a last kiss onto dahyun’s skin, propping herself back up to admire her handiwork. 

“beautiful. you’re so pretty like this, a masterpiece,” nayeon looks at dahyun in pure adoration, cupping her cheek. dahyun breathes out shakily, cheeks tainted red. “you did well, dahyun.” 

dahyun’s breath catches in her throat, because this is all she wants. 

“you’re the best girl for me, aren’t you?” nayeon’s eyes shine with pride, mouth curling into a warm smile when dahyun nods her head almost immediately. 

dahyun can barely believe it. nayeon’s praise sings melodies in her ears, feeling like sunshine and yellow to dahyun. she can’t help but break into a grin as nayeon leans down to kiss her. 

dahyun likes belonging to nayeon, likes being nayeon’s masterpiece. she likes that nayeon is hers, and she is nayeon’s. dahyun loves everything about being nayeon’s girl. 

**Author's Note:**

> @96SYE0N on twt!


End file.
